Digimon Tamer: Hacked
by Simon S. Borderline
Summary: Digimon are Biomerging again but Hypnos can't stop them. These aren't just ordinary digimon either, something about them seems off. They're bigger, stronger, and faster so when the Tamers decide to take them on they're surprised when humans start defending themselves competently. Three individuals are their main line of defense but why are they involved? And why are they so intent?


**Right so i have published anything in a while mainly because I'm stuck, for those of you following "My Little Supernatural" know that i haven't killed the fanfic and am still working on it, this seems as though it may be the longest chapter yet and I'm estimating it to be maybe 10-15 pages long if i can manage it. However to kill time and my block i started working on other stories that i also enjoy. So first up the revised first draft of my new Digimon Tamers fanfic where we find the heroes facing off against the new kids on the block who want to hunt down the digimon that are biomerging. Not sure how long this one will be though. I previously mentioned that i was also working on the sequel to "MLS" and a compilation of scary pony stories that were mentioned in the last chapter of "MLS" as Horseshoe Jack. And because my brother was insulted by the mention of me writing Sam and Dean together with those confounded ponies i have also started writing a strictly Supernatural fic. Which if i finish the 1st chapter by tonight will probably post tomorrow or sunday pending his approval, JK. I'm back in school also so i will try my best to keep up with these fics as i compete leisure writing against take home essays, and the like. Well it seems i took up enough of you're time so without further ado i leave you to your hopeful enjoyment.**

"Hey guys, I got that email you sent me. So what's going on again?" Takato said as he ran up to meet his friends, Guilmon trailing behind him. Rika and Henry were both waiting outside the abandoned bathroom though only Terriermon was visible. For the past week Takato was out of town visiting relatives on the other side of the country. A part of the country where technology was scarce and no one had even heard of a digimon. So he really didn't anticipate the warm welcome they gave Guilmon when they arrived. But no sooner had he set foot in his room that his computer beeped and he received Rika's email.

"So you finally decided to show up." Rika smirked

"I got here as quick I could." Takato said. "I started running here as soon I sent that email."

"And we still beat you here by a good five minutes."

"Alright, so maybe I got held up at the bakery. You know how Guilmon gets around fresh baked bread." Guilmon licked his chops and laughed.

"Forget it, the important thing is that you're here and we can get down to business." Henry said.

"Right you said something about a stranger showing up and taking out a digimon before Renamon could. Is that even possible?" He looked at Rika.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Not even Renamon could believe it. I tried to ask his name but he just said 'I'm just a virus' then he disappeared."

"How did he take out the digimon? I thought the only person who could take them out was Yamaki?"

"He used some kind of spike hidden up his sleeve. He jabbed Devimon with it and kind of shocked him until he exploded."

"That's weird."

"What's weirder is that he managed to keep some data from him. Don't ask me how."

"Whoa."

"That was last night. Rika said he was wearing an open hoodie with some kind of armor underneath and weird leg braces. I saw someone like that just two days after you left. He was waiting for the light to change green across the street from me. This guy was wearing some kind of studded leather jacket though and I could see his face plainly. He also had leg braces and some kind of clear frame glasses."

"Sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, the kids who were hanging around him thought he was some kind of cosplayer. Now for the weird part, he turned his head and looked in the direction that a digital portal opened. I was about to take off after it but then it just stopped. When the light turned green and we walked past each other I could see his glasses were covered in little glowing words and numbers."

"That does sound weird. Do you think these guys are working for Hypnos?"

"We have no way of knowing without talking to one of them. I for one wouldn't mind asking a few questions myself." Renamon appeared behind Takato and spooked him a little.

"Gee, Renamon. It almost sounds like you're holding a grudge."

"Renamon takes a certain amount of pride in her fighting skills. She doesn't take kindly to someone just walking in and snatching a victory away from her."

"Alright so what's the plan?"

"The plan is simple. We all keep an eye on our D-Power's and when the next digimon breaks through we don't waste a single second getting to the scene. These two have their own ways of tracking digimon and they seem efficient. We can only hope we get there on time to catch'em."

Rika and Takato nodded. "Oh, hey you guys wanna see pictures of my vacation?"

…...

Later that night while Henry was busy trying not to fall asleep Terriermon was preparing for bed.

"Come on, Henry. Momentai. It's not like this is a bad thing. Look at it this way, we don't have as much work to do as we did before."

"Terriermon don't think that way. We have no idea what these guys are capable of, what if they decide to come after you next?"

"That's impossible."

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"Because so far they've only attacked wild digimon. I think they're providing a service for the community. No can we get some shuteye." Terriermon leaned back on Henry's bed and just closed his eyes when the D-Power started beeping. Groaning Terriermon said, "Guess not."

…...

In her room Rika finished putting on her pajamas and started brushing her hair when Renamon showed up.

"There doesn't seem to be any activity in the city tonight. I even went as far as to talk to Impmon to see if he noticed anything unusual."

"Of course there isn't any activity. You think we're that lucky?"

"It doesn't hurt to double check."  
"Listen Renamon if my D-Power goes off tonight I'll chase after that digimon in my pajamas." No sooner had Rika stopped talking when the beeping began. Renamon gave her a look and red faced as she was Rika simply muttered, 'Let's go' and started walking to the door without changing when she stopped and turned. "But I'm taking my shoes."

…...

Takato was racing racing down the street with Guilmon trying to make it to the park before Rika could. Maybe this time he would be the one teasing Rika, that would be sweet. He just crossed the street and ran into the woods when he heard several sharp cracks followed by a howl. What could that mean? Was this a large Champion level digimon snapping trees like toothpicks?

"Guilmon get ready, you might have to digivolve for this one."

"Right."

Takato ran into Henry as he passed the clubhouse.

"Takato, that way!" Henry pointed to his left and Takato followed pulling out his D-Power and activating the compass. When they burst out from under the trees they saw a black Bakemon fighting with a bald shapely woman wielding an electrical whip and losing. She was wearing a skin tight outfit that seemed to be padded and a scarf that covered her mouth and trailed behind her. Rika showed up behind them seconds later.

"What's going on?"

Takato couldn't resist. "Well look who...wait, why are you in your pajamas?"

"Is that really important right now?" Rika scorned him.

"Right, sorry. But look that girl is winning."

They all watched as the solitary female figure ducked and swerved from every attack the Bakemon sent her way. Finally she managed to ensnare it with her whip and started shocking him somehow, then from out of the whip a strange sequence of red and green dots appeared all linked together in a manner that resembled a DNA strand. Suddenly several of them started changing color from green to blue and from red to purple before she finally pulled on her whip and destroyed it.

The gang was stunned but Guilmon went wild and started charging her persuading the others to focus.

"Guilmon stop!" Takato yelled and to his relief Guilmon obeyed, stopping short of the strange woman who seemed very surprised to see them.

"I was hoping you'd show up."

"Who are you lady?" Takato demanded.

"I'm just one of the gang. Cutie." She winked at him through her pink tinted goggles.

Takato blushed and Henry took over the questioning.

"Exactly what kind of gang are you talking about? How many of you are there?"

"Just me and my two friends. Oh, boys." She called over her shoulder. The two other guys Rika and Henry saw dropped out of nowhere and landed next to her.

"Who are you people?" Renamon asked as she scowled at the hooded figure whose mouth and nose wearing covered by black veil and wore green rimless glasses. The third member, a short haired white blonde with icy blue eyes stepped forward.

"That depends. Who do you want us to be?" After they shared confused looks the stranger spoke again. "We can be your best friends...or your terminators. But again, it depends on how you want to go about things."

"We'd like to be your friends." The girl said.

"Uh, well, I guess we don't want to fight anybody. But we would like to know why your destroying digimon, and how too."

"These digimon aren't ordinary. They've been enhanced, modified, and outright rewired. They're sole mission is destruction of the human world, we keep them from fulfilling that mission."

"So when you stop them do you...?"

"They're deleted, permanently."

"I always preferred nulled to 'deleted'. But I guess I don't have long to wait." The other guy said.

"If you want to be our friends, just do us a favor and stay out of the way for a few days while we conduct our research. We're not even sure we're in the right city."

"This is research?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, sure it is. We locate all the corrupt digimon and recover their data for analysis at the lab."

"Corrupt digimon?"

The leader looked back at the girl who promptly said 'Oops' and covered her mouth with one hand trying to look innocent. "You spoke too much."

"Well what about him? You didn't scold him when he talked about the-" The second guy stopped her.

"I never said anything specific. Now shut it or we might as well drag them in behind us."

"He's right. I think it's best if we take our leave before anything else comes out that hasn't been authorized yet."

"Can we at least get your names?" Rika asked.

"Did we get yours? No. It doesn't matter because we don't have names anyway."

The blonde haired guy thought for a moment.

"We don't have names. But we do have occupations. I'm the Debugger, she's the Haywire, and he's a Virus." He nodded to them.

"I'm Takato, this is my digimon Guilmon. And these are my friends Henry and Rika with their digimon Terriermon and Renamon."

"Hiya."

"Nice to meet you. Now we have to go."

Haywire flipped a small panel on her sleeve and pushed a few buttons before her suit glowed flashed green with small ones and zeroes. As they watched she started to fade in small needles of light that shot upwards into the air. She flashed them the peace sign before she fully dematerialized. Next to go was Virus simply touched his two forefingers to his temple and started fading with a channel on television with too much static. His image started vibrating as it split in two and he was gone.

"Remember, keep your noses clean until I come for you." Debugger said as he burst into a multitude of little fragments that spread out into nothingness.

"Whoa, did that just happen?" Takato was surprised.

"It appears so."

"So I guess we just ignore the next couple of digimon that pop up."

"You can ignore them if you want. Renamon and I won't."

"Listen Rika, you and Renamon may be holding a grudge against Virus but I think you should drop it. They said these digimon were enhanced and modified by somebody else, so I don't think we should rush into this." Henry said.

"Hmph, come on Renamon." Rika said after a while and walked away.

"Aw man. How come the bad guys never stop coming."

"It would be boring if they ever did." Guilmon said.

"That's kind of true."

"I hope you enjoyed your vacation Takato. Looks like we won't be getting any R&R for a while."


End file.
